Malia Reyan
Malia Reyan (b. May 13, 1971) is a muggle-born witch and former mage student of Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, and Poppy Pomfrey. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982-1990, and she was sorted into Gryffindor House. Since graduation, Malia has struggled greatly with trying to find her place in the magical world that clearly doesn't want her simply because she is a muggle-born. History Early Life Malia Reyan was born into a loving family on May 13, 1971. Her parents adored her, and the family welcomed a second child, a boy, into the family two years later. Malia and her brother, Ben, were extremely close as children. The two often stuck together as a result of the accidental magic that seemed to follow them around. Hogwarts When Malia was eleven, Professor Horace Slughorn came to her home and revealed the existence of magic to Malia and her family. Given the instability of the war, Malia's visit to Diagon Alley was both quick and fearful. Still, she was greatly excited about the chance to go to a school of magic. On the Hogwarts Express, Malia met and befriended the girl who would be her best friend, Nymphadora Tonks. The two would become fast friends, and being sorted into different houses didn't change that. Another student in their year, also in a different house, was King Edward Pendragon. The two rarely spoke, though they knew one another in passing. In Malia's third-year, her brother, Ben, came to Hogwarts. Astounding the entire school, he was sorted into Slytherin. At this point, Malia didn't intend to avoid her brother. In fact, she planned to look out for him even more carefully than she had before. Unfortunately, being both in different years and houses meant that she very rarely saw her brother. Mage Training In 1984, Malia was chosen alongside Edward Pendragon, Nymphadora Tonks, William Weasley, Lorna Thornton, Hillary Allen and Zachary Mathis to be trained as mages. Though not as studious as her brother, Malia had always done well in Transfiguration, and she began working to master becoming a shape mage as a result. It was this time when she grew closer to Edward. The two lived in close quarters, and Edward often helped Malia with her studies when she had problems. In turn, she would regale him with tales of her childhood accidental magic. His own had always been subdued, but Malia had been known to set things on fire, vanish playgrounds, and transfigure teddy bears into toadstools when she was annoyed. These interactions lead to the two slowly starting to date. When Malia completed her mage training, she returned to Hogwarts hand-in-hand with King Edward. She was often ostracized by the other girls for nabbing the king; though Tonks and Lorna were steadfastly on her side. She weathered the storm and, within a month of returning to school, no one seemed surprised by her and Edward walking down the halls together. Malia's life was going perfectly well until the day of graduation. Edward, who she had just the day before been discussing engagements, suddenly broke up with her without explanation as to why. In fact, when she tried to press the issue and get an answer, he threatened to have her arrested for harassing the king. Understandably, Malia knew that something was wrong. However, as Edward talked to her about intimate details of their relationship, she began to become confused. Finally, she gave in after he said that she was just a fling that he was getting over. That would have been the end of it had Malia not discovered she was pregnant two months later. Immediately, she went to see Edward to discuss the turn of events with him. However, when she sat down with him, he laughed and told her that he would never allow a bastard half-blood to sit on the throne of Albion so she and her brat could show themselves out and never return. Malia had never seen him like this but was forcibly escorted out by the King's Guard, who took pity on her and did not restrain her when they left. Motherhood Malia's pregnancy was difficult for her largely because she was still stressing over her relationship with Edward. Despite all he had said to her, she still loved him and felt that something must be wrong with him to act in such a way. She continued to live with her parents, but the strain of not being able to explain what happened with Edward to them drained her. Finally, she gave birth to a pair of twins. Her eldest, a girl, she named Valerie Reyan. The younger child, a boy, she named Christopher Reyan after her brother. After the birth, it was clear to Malia that she would need to take care of her children herself. It was at that point that she began trying to search for work. Career Malia wouldn't have had quite as difficult a time with the break-up if she hadn't been forced to confront the harsh realities of being a muggle-born in Albion. Though she was highly capable, it was illegal for her to be promoted to any high-level position in the Ministry of Magic. Luck came to her when her former professor, Minerva McGonagall, offered to take Malia on as an apprentice in Transfiguration. Her natural affinity for the subject inspired her to agree, and she began studying some of the most complex forms of transfiguration while under McGonagall's tutelage. After four years, she achieved her mastery and earned the title Transfiguration Mistress. This time was also good for her because her old professor was happy to provide room and board for both her and her children during this time, something which would not have been possible while working the jobs that were available to her. Unwilling to live off her parents, Malia took a low-level job in the Office of Failed Transfiguration Corrections that was well below what she was capable of. Though it was low-paying and demeaning to work such a rudimentary job, Malia was often aided by her brother, Ben, in taking care of her children so that she could properly work. Magical Abilities Malia is a Master Mage and a gifted witch. In particular, she has an affinity for Transfiguration. This affinity is such that she achieved a mastery in the subject under the tutelage of Minerva McGonagall. *'Transfiguration': Transfiguration is both Malia's best subject and her passion. She achieved an Outstanding on both her O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s in the subject. Furthermore, she went on to achieve an Outstanding on the I.C.W.A.T.s in the subject. Malia is capable of performing complex simultaneous transfigurations on both living and non-living subjects; despite such a feat being extremely rare among wizards. *'Animagus': Much like her Head of House, Malia wanted to further her study of transfiguration by becoming an animagus. Over the course of two years, under the strict tutelage of Professor McGonagall, Malia succeeded in completing the transformation. She is capable of transforming into a sleek brown wolf with Malia's human-like brown eyes. Additionally, the wolf has a pair of rings of dark black fur on its right wrist to match the double rings tattoo that Malia has. *'Shape Mage': Given her love of transfiguration, it was only natural that Malia become a Shape Mage. With these abilities, Malia is capable of transforming herself into any magical creature she has encountered. Furthermore, she is able to achieve complex physical transformations that would otherwise only be possible with polyjuice potions or glamours. *'Defense Against the Dark Arts': Malia was a proficient practitioner of defense against the dark arts. Though nowhere near her brother's level, Malia held a solid understanding of the subject. This is evidenced by her ability to cast a fully corporeal Patronus charm even in the presence of a dementor. *'Duelling': Malia was an adequate duelist, though she admits it is not her best skill. Still, she is capable of holding her own in a fight if need be. *'Combat Transfiguration' : Though her knowledge of defensive spells is adequate, Malia is an expert in combat transfiguration. Whereas most people would struggle with the art while in the midst of a duel, Malia's primary strategy when in fights is transfiguration. Category:Harry Potter Fandom